


Marvelous Coffee and Snacks

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 11, AUgust Joker, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Matchmaking, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Semi-Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: The baristas of Marvelous Coffee and Snacks faced many foes while doing the brave work of providing caffeine and sustenance to New York’s (un)grateful citizens. But one of their most devious enemies was the painful desperation of waiting for two of their customers to finally get it on after years of silent flirting. They decided it was finally time to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Marvelous Coffee and Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 11, I’m using a joker instead of the designated prompt (Ranch/Farm AU) because I could not come up with a single idea for that one.

The baristas of Marvelous Coffee and Snacks faced many foes while doing the brave work of providing caffeine and sustenance to New York’s (un)grateful citizens. These included, but were not limited to: customers who ranted when they did not immediately understand their half-caf triple shot extra-large no soy almond milk one sugar two sweeteners mocha latte coffee orders, boredom after the breakfast rush, and meeting the demand for bagels and donuts.

But one of their most devious enemies was the painful desperation of waiting for two of their customers to finally get it on after years of silent flirting. They decided it was finally time to take matters into their own hands.

One day when both were present, working on their respective laptops, Natasha made an extra of each of their usual orders and brought them out to the oblivious patrons. The one named Wanda accepted the drink quizzically. Victor had a much more satisfying reaction. He blushed bright red and stammered out his thanks.

When Natasha returned behind the bar she saw the two search each other out across the crowded room. They both nodded at each other and raised their drinks in a salute. But neither approached the other.

A few weeks later, after several more free drinks had supposedly been gifted by the other and neither Wanda nor Vision showed any signs of making a move, Sam decided more drastic measures were called for.

He waited until one morning when they arrived at about the same time. They stood in line next to each other and did nothing more besides smile at each other and quickly glance away. Sam shook his head, but this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

They both had ordered the same drink they always did. Wanda ordered a simple unsweetened latte while Vision ordered a peppermint mocha. Sam gleefully switched their orders around. They would have to at least utter a few words to each other.

When Wanda took the first sip of hers, she made a face that Sam wished he could have caught on camera. Victor was simply looked at his cup to ensure he picked up the right one. Wanda finally approached him about the mix up. They graciously exchanged drinks and said goodbye, but that was all.

This also led nowhere, much to the baristas’ frustration.

One busy morning, Tony decided to put his own plan into action. Victor was already seated. When Wanda ordered her own coffee, there was only one remaining empty table. Just as she was going to sit down, Tony “accidentally” poured an entire tray that he was bringing to a table for a sit-down order on the empty table. He apologized profusely to everyone nearby while trying to hide a grin.

He noted Wanda scanning the room. For a minute, he thought he might have overplayed his hand and that she might just leave. But then she spotted Victor across the room. She hesitated for a minute, and Tony held his breath. But she did straighten up slightly and make her way over to him.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw Vision gesture to the empty seat at his table. Tony moved behind the counter to grab a rag and a mop to clean everything up and get the others’ attention. The mess would be completely worth it if the two poor souls actually had a real conversation.

However, they continued to sit in silence while staring at their laptops. Tony sighed as he began the work of cleaning up his brilliant plan. Soon they were going to have to resort to locking them in a supply closet.

But the baristas’ agony was relieved once again when Wanda laughed at something on her screen. She quickly covered her mouth, looking extremely apologetic, but Victor simply made a polite inquiring noise. She brought her chair closer to show him her screen. He laughed as well, instinctively bending his head closer to her. After that the conversation flowed much more smoothly.

They remained together for half an hour or more, and the mighty heroes behind the counter began to have some real hope.

Tony often bragged that the progress in their relationship going forward over the next weeks and months was all due to him. Because after that day, they always shared a table. Sometimes they would order for each other. Sometimes they still sat in silence, working for some deadline or another. Other times they would chat and laugh and linger far longer than usual.

The baristas watched their growing friendship with great enthusiasm, but they were still waiting for a sign that they were _together_. There was not so much as handholding or a kiss on the cheek to suggest it.

They began to think that they would remain friends. There was nothing wrong with that, of course, but they still felt the spark between them that could lead elsewhere.

One morning, the moment finally arrived. The baristas of the Marvelous shop had been waiting so long that it almost seemed anticlimactic. Seldom a day passed that Victor and Wanda could not be found at the same table, but on this day, a Saturday, they were very late. It was almost eleven o’clock when they walked in.

Natasha immediately noticed that their hands were linked. She elbowed Steve and Bucky, whose eyes went to their hands as well. They tried not to beam too widely when Victor and Wanda approached to order their coffees. They acted as if nothing had changed, but they only let go of each other long enough to pay and collect their drinks.

Natasha grabbed Sam, Clint, and Tony from the back as well to observe their moment of triumph. Instead of sitting across the table from each other, Victor and Wanda sat close together. His arm was casually wrapped around her shoulders, and his fingers played with her hair. Wanda meanwhile held Victor’s other hand and frequently smiled up at him dreamily. They were talking far too quietly for the crew to understand them, but they were clearly closer than they had ever been before. When they finally left, they left together as well, arms intertwined.

The baristas crowed about their success and decided that they needed to find a new couple to matchmake. Their eyes finally settled on a table where a woman with short blonde hair sat with a Black woman and a young girl who was presumably her daughter. They were all laughing together and playing some sort of game. When the girl was occupied, the two women took turns glancing at each other like they hung the moon. But they quickly looked away when they thought the other might see.

The baristas smiled at each other. They would never know what hit them.


End file.
